domusfacinafandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Lord
"I cannot die. Not until I have eradicated you and your kind from this world." ::-Shadow Lord The Shadow Lord, real name Raogrimm, is the main villain of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Fantasy_XI Final Fantasy XI], and the twelfth Final Fantasy villain to appear in Domus Facina. He was introduced in Episode 0025. Traits Appearance The Shadow Lord is a Galka, so he is an anthropomorphic being. His body is covered in natural gray armor, with crystalline spikes emerging from various corners. He has two horns, and glowing red eyes. Twenty years ago during the Crystal War, he wore golden armor that covered most of his body. Personality Raogrimm is consumed by hatred and despair, seemingly controlled by the dark magicite littering his residence. He has a pathological hatred for all humanoid beings, and has no sympathy. Weapon The Shadow Lord's weapon is a giant sword that resembles a guillotine. It is cracked along the sides, and has an emblem of what looks like an eye on its handguard. Twenty years ago during the Crystal War, he used a more sword-like weapon. Powers A Dark Knight/Beastmaster. As king of the beastmen, Roagrimm has control over every monster in the world. Despite his size, his swordswipes are fairly quick, and his special attacks, Umbra Smash, Dark Nova, and Implosion, do massive ranged damage. His power was so great, as demonstrated during an assualt on Caslte Zvahl that we was able to wipe out an entire army with little effort, causing an istant victory upon his arrival despite the almost-victoy for the Allied Forces. Story Final Fantasy XI Originally a Galka, one of Vana'diel's five sentient races, Raogrimm was the best swordsman of his kind, and was a member of the Mythril Musketeers. One day, he, his team, and his girlfriend Cornelia went on an expedition to Xarcabard. It was there that his jealous captain, Ulrich, who also had feelings for Cornelia, betrayed him. Ulrich's treachery costed both Raogrimm and Cornelia their lives, and he got away with it as well. The shock of Ulrich's betrayal filled Raogrimm's soul with grief, and he began growing ill feelings towards people, viewing them as selfish. His sorrow and hatred resonated with the Dark Magicite surrounding him, and he was transformed into a demon, known as the Shadow Lord. Possessing full control over the monsters of the world, he waged war with all of the humanoid races. This 10-year war came to be known as the Great Crystal War. At the end of the war, the Shadow Lord was defeated by Zeid, but since he is not technically alive, he cannot die, and was thus resurrected 20 years later. This time, however, a new group of adventurers, accompanied by Zeid, came to defeat him. Zeid reminded Raogrimm who he really was, and was able to snap back to his senses long enough to be killed. However, an unknown force somehow kept the Shadow Lord alive, constantly resurrected to fight more adventurers against his will. He was relieved of this fate when he was brought to Domus Facina, at least for now. Domus Facina The Shadow Lord, as stated above, has a deep, seething hatred for anyone that even resembles a human. He makes an example of this by stabbing Garland as soon as his intro was over. The Landlord has cut Raogrimm's height in half so he could fit in Domus Facina. The Shadow Lord has made his love of stabbing humans and human-like residents perfectly clear. Thus far, a list of his victims include: *Garland *Kefka Palazzo *Maester Seymour Guado *Judge Gabranth Trivia *It should be interesting to note that, of all the cast members thus far, the Shadow Lord is the only character to have been taken from his world after the final battle with him. Category:Characters